The Two Betrayals
by DearElla
Summary: Geric's POV and reaction to the two times Isi betrays him in Enna Burning. First, Isi cutting off her hair and sneaking into the enemy Tiran camp to communicate with Enna. Second, Isi taking Enna to Yasid for months without telling Geric.
1. 1st Betrayal

Geric wearily trudged through Ostekin, trailed by a few king's guard. It was a frigid evening, and a thin layer of snow crunched underfoot. The weak, winter sunset cast dull rays of light on the wooden buildings and brown tents that comprised the Bayern war camp. Geric and Isi and taken up residence in a merchant's house, leaving the Councilman's house in the town center for women and children. Geric ducked into the merchant's house and nodded politely to the merchant's wife and young son. They gazed back wide-eyed, as yet unused to the presence of the king in their home. Geric gave a small smile and proceeded to the chamber he and Isi shared. The royal chamber was merely a small room with clapboard walls and windows without glass. The wooden shutters were tightly drawn with scraps of fabric tightly wedged into the gaps. Dropping his gloves, Geric gratefully raised his hands to a brazier of hot coals in the middle of the room. Warming, he sighed and rubbed his neck, before glancing around for Isi. She was not there. He was just about to leave to check the councilman's house for her, when his eye caught the glimmer of long yellow hair shining in the gathering dark. Perplexed, Geric slowly strode across the room to a small table where – shock gripped him – a skein of Isi's hair, nearly three feet in length, lay neatly bound with a ribbon. A teacup, drained, but dregs remaining, lay beside the yellow locks. Isi had shorn off her hair. _But why?_ thought Geric, dismayed. _Has she grown tired of covering her hair?_ As if in answer, a piece of paper disentangled from the hair and fell to the floor. Geric bent to pick it up and was seized with horror as he read,

 _I have gone to see Enna. I must, Geric. Do not fear for me. – Isi_

Shock, dread, and then finally anger assaulted his senses. Suddenly gasping for air, Geric pulled at his tunic's collar, and then tore off his cloak in frustration, throwing it to the ground. "No, no it can't be," he growled. "How could she do this?" His eyes darted to the teacup. Isi had dulled her windspeech. She was defenseless.

He almost bolted out the house to call for the king's guard, before he stopped himself. Drawing attention to Isi's absence would only place her in more danger. No, he could only wait, wait and hope, that she would return and return unscathed. Both the Bayern camp and Tiran camp must think that the Bayern queen was safely ensconced on Bayern territory.

He frantically reread the note. It said she would see Enna. There was no mention of rescue. Isi herself had earlier agreed that Enna could not be rescued. Neither could Finn or Razo. No opportunity had arisen, and the Tiran army was on the move. Even now the Bayern camp was preparing to meet the enemy at Fedorthal. Had that only been today at the council meeting? Had she been plotting this insanity since? _How dare she behave so recklessly, endangering herself and Bayern!_

A horrible, crippling sense of futility gripped Geric, and he found himself sinking to his knees, head in his hands. Could he do what he must – for Bayern – should she be recognized and captured? He must. He heard his father's words, spoken on his wedding day, resound in his ears, " _Do not allow love to cloud your judgment as sovereign."_ Geric shook his head. He had not heeded that stricture. " _Remember that your duty is first to Bayern, and then to your wife."_

Geric got stiffly to his feet. Pretenses must be maintained, if he had any hope of her returning safely. He took a deep, steadying breath, and walking to the door, he called, "Willem!"

A juvenile squire came in. "My lord?" he queried. His eyes widened at the sight of the hair in Geric's hands.

"The queen wished to be less noticeable as we continue to fight Tira," Geric found himself saying in an offhand manner. "She already covers her hair most of the time anyway."

"Yes, my lord," Willem replied, eyes still wide. Geric nodded to the cloak lying on the ground, and the squire sprang forward to retrieve it, gathering up the gloves, and arranging everything neatly on a stand. Geric unbuckled his sword belt and handed it to Willem, who placed it gently with the cloak.

"Bring dinner for the queen and I here," said Geric. "We wish to eat alone."

Geric had been unable to eat. The plates of food that Willem brought lay untouched on the table. Still fully clad and wearing his boots, Geric sat on the camp bed, his hand grasping the skein of yellow hair, waiting. The candles burned and sputtered, and the noise of the town dwindled and died. One candle blew out, then another, until Geric was waiting in darkness.

In the early morning hours, a chilly breeze blew into the chamber. The breeze caught and blew the strands of Isi's hair held in his hands and raised goosebumps on his flesh. In the dim light, Geric could see Isi enter the room, the door softly closing of its own accord. Isi batted distractedly at the air about her face as she crept in quietly.

"How could you, Isi?" said Geric in a low voice. He could barely feel relief at her presence, such was his anger.

Isi straightened, her eyes finding his in the darkness. "I did what I had to," she replied quietly, but firmly. "Nothing more."

"Have you any idea of the repercussions of your actions?" Geric growled, struggling to keep his voice down. "How you could have endangered Bayern's interests? We are at war, Isi!"

Isi blanched, but whispered, "They did not know I was a queen, let alone Bayern." She pulled off her hair covering. Her hair was shorn off at her shoulders, not unlike a laborer. A gentle wind tugged at her hair, separating the strands and smoothing the curls. She gestured at the Tiran garment she wore. "They merely thought I was a Tiran woman," she continued her voice lilting into a perfect Tiran accent.

Geric's eyes narrowed, unmoved by the performance. "How could you have been so reckless? You put us all – and Bayern – at risk."

Isi said nothing, but Geric could see her staring defiantly back at him. "All this for Enna who abandoned you, abandoned Bayern?" Geric whispered fiercely. "She tried to burn you, Isi!" He rose angrily from the camp bed. "You _know_ that she has been seen with Tiran soldiers burning Bayern lands. How could you?!"

Isi took a step back, but remained defiant. "The fire has been consuming her, she can hardly resist burning anything or anyone, even me."

Geric threw up his hands and turned away in frustration.

"She is my dearest friend," Isi said quietly to his back. "She would do the same for me. She has done."

"She's not the queen," said Geric, turning back and glaring at Isi. "She doesn't have the same obligations. She's not as significant."

"She is not the queen, but don't belittle her significance," Isi insisted. "Her allegiance will turn the tide of the war; you've said so yourself. She's dangerous in Tiran hands, and after tonight, it's even worse than I thought. My presence reminded her of her loyalty to her friends and Bayern. And our loyalty to her," Isi continued, glaring back at Geric. An icy draft chilled the chamber.

"We can't rescue her, Isi!"

"I know," Isi replied. "And now she does, too."

"You are not to approach the Tiran camps ever again," Geric said heatedly. "You are to remain where I tell you at all times. You will not attempt anything like this again. Ever."

Isi stood straighter, glaring at him. "I can make no such promise."

"You dare defy your lord and sovereign?!" heaved Geric, incensed.

Isi raised her chin. "I am the first daughter of Kildenree. I am a sovereign in my own right. I did not come to Bayern to be ruled but to rule."

"To rule with me," retorted Geric, his face inches from hers. "As my queen. Queens should not endanger their country. Queens should not sneak into enemy camps to visit captured friends!"

Isi paled and looked away.

"Look at me," he chided angrily, and he roughly turned her chin towards him. "There's bravery, and then there's recklessness. You put Enna before Bayern, before me, before yourself. Can you not see what position you might have put me in? To leave you to be tortured or killed by our enemy? To negotiate Bayern's surrender for your ransom? To lose you or Bayern?"

Isi's lips trembled. "Geric, I – "

"No!" Geric tightened his grip on her chin, interrupting her. "No, Isi! I thought I was a terrible prince who would be a terrible king – putting my love for you before my country. But you won't even consider me before Enna?" He let go of Isi and stumbled away, his voice breaking. "I am your king… your husband."

"Oh, Geric," cried Isi. "You do come first!"

Geric stared at the wooden walls, listening to her muffled sobs, but unable to comfort her. He felt her arms reach out to him, her teary face press into his back. "Geric, I love you. I'm so sorry. You do come first, you do. Enna is my closest friend... she is also our most valuable warrior. You know this." Isi heaved a stifled sob. "Should she burn for Tira, willingly or not, we could lose the war. You remember Leifer's destruction? A battlefield on fire…"

Geric turned his head to look at her. Isi stepped away, covering her eyes. "If only to prevent that, I would have gone," she wept.

Geric swallowed and pursed his lips. He felt a tear on his own cheek. "And?" he asked.

Isi raised her head, surprised. "She won't burn for Tira. Not anymore."

"Good," said Geric. Isi nodded, eyes tear streaked and downcast. "What did you mean earlier," continued Geric, "that after tonight it's worse than you thought? What happened?"

"She's being held by Sileph, the people-speaking Tiran captain."

Geric exhaled with annoyance. He was not a believer of people-speaking power and never thought himself to be under the influence of traitorous Selia's people-speaking.

"Don't underestimate the power of people-speaking," Isi scolded, her face shining with tears. "It is more powerful than wind or fire."

"Right," said Geric shortly. "I'll remember that." He walked away and set Isi's shorn locks on the small table.

"Sileph is powerfully persuasive," Isi continued, "but I think Enna is just strong enough and tough enough to withstand him, especially after tonight."

"Fine," said Geric, annoyed. His voice hardened. "Anything else?"

Isi roughly wiped her tears away. "No," she imitated with similar irritation. "Nothing that can't wait for tomorrow." Without another word, she pulled back the bedcovers and climbed in, turning her back to him. An icy gust blew through Geric's hair and whisked away under the door.

Geric swore under his breath. He could not tolerate her unrepentant defiance another moment. He crossed the chamber with long strides and yanked his cloak and sword belt from the armor stand. He swept out of the merchant's house.

"My lord?" queried a nearby king's guard, but Geric waved him away, stalking off angrily towards the town gates. He kicked at the frozen grass and crested a hill just beyond the hundred-bands' brown tents and roped off fighting rings. From this vantage point he could easily see the Bayern camp sprawled beneath him. A gentle snowfall began, punctured here and there by the brightly lit torches staked into the ground. The sky was beginning to lighten, and Geric scanned the lands toward the south, where Eylbold and the Tiran camp lay. Although too far away to see, Geric knew that the Tiran camp would soon awaken, just as the Bayern camp soon would. Enna was there somewhere, yearning to burn. Thoughts swirled in his mind like the snow flurries about him. Would she have burned for Tira had Isi not gone? Would she burn for Bayern? Geric felt his heart harden toward Enna and the firestorm she had brought to Bayern. But could the war be won without her?


	2. 2nd Betrayal

A/N: I have finally finished the second part of this story. My apologies for the delay! I had some difficulties with motivation. I'm glad it's finally off my to-do list, and I hope you like it!

Just a quick reminder, this chapter is a one-shot that delves into the Isi's second betrayal in Enna Burning - when she takes Enna to Yasid for months without telling Geric.

* * *

Geric sat in the small council chamber, drumming his fingers on his armrest as an advisor droned on about reconstruction efforts. He wished that Isi was there. Her chair at his right sat empty, yet another reminder that she had been gone for over a week. He pursed his lips. Enna was dying. It was the least he could do, letting Isi make Enna comfortable in her Forest home as she passed on. He only wished Isi had not insisted on solitude.

But she was right. The king needed to be in the capital, rebuilding Bayern. He smiled a little at the thought that he had already sent a dozen king's guard to check on them, even though Isi had specified not to for at least two weeks. He had done so almost as soon as their escort returned.

There was a knock on the door and a page came in. The advisor stopped droning. "Your highness," said the page to Geric, handing him a missive. "An urgent message."

"I thank you," said Geric, and with some apprehension he opened the seal and read,

 _Your Royal Highness, it is with great dread that I write to inform you that Her Royal Highness Queen Anidori is no longer at the Forest house of Queen's Maiden Enna. Both ladies were gone when we arrived. A neighbor Forest woman by the name of Doda informed us that they have departed of their own volition for the south, but she will not say where or why to anyone other than Your Royal Highness. I remain in the Forest and will await your orders, Sire._

 _Sincerely, Rehan, Captain of King's Guard_

It was as though all the air had been sucked out of the room. Feeling dizzy, Geric slowly rose from his chair, eyes blank and staring. The advisors gazed back at him uncomprehendingly.

"Dismissed," Geric whispered. When they did not move, he found his lungs and bellowed, "Dismissed!"

The advisors leapt to their feet, gathering documents, and fled the chamber. A few, forgotten papers wafted down gently to the floor. The room was eerily quiet, but Geric could hear his heart pounding. For a few moments, he remained frozen. As thought and movement began to return to him, Geric shook his head frantically, eyes tightly closed, and was startled when he heard a tremendous crash. With some amazement, he realized that he had overturned the heavy council table. The crash seemed to have awaken his senses, and he stormed from the chamber, rubbing at the sudden soreness in his arms.

Thoughts alternating between anger, terror, and heartbreak, Geric and a detachment of the king's hundred-band, Bayern's Own, rode hard for the Forest. The green leaves, budding flowers, and crunch of pine needles in the Forest did nothing to alleviate Geric's distress. The brigade galloped through the trees and dappled shafts of light, and past the occasional agape Forest person. Arriving winded and saddlesore at Enna's cottage, they convened there with the dozen king's guard, who directed him to Doda.

A Forest woman dressed in simple, homespun clothing, Doda timidly met Geric in her cottage nearby.

"She said you would come, Sire."

"Where is she?" Geric demanded.

"She has gone to Yasid, Sire, to search for…fire-worshippers." Here Doda paused. "The Yellow Lady said it would be the only way to save Enna. She said that they would be gone many months, but return before harvest."

Geric's horrified mind felt oddly blank with shock. A question – _Yasid?_ – drifted slowly across his mind, followed by the thought, _many months…_ His heart resumed pounding. This could not be happening.

"Nothing else?" he pressed.

Doda shook her head. "I'm sorry, Sire."

Geric jerked his head into a nod, then abruptly left the cottage.

Isi had planned this. She had not brought Enna here to die peacefully. She had gone to the Forest with Enna knowing that they would go to Yasid. She had deceived him again. Suddenly he was furious, and then just as suddenly, he was heartbroken. She had put Enna ahead of him. Again.

The pain in his heart was palpable.

Without ado, he ordered the king's guard to search for Isi and Enna along the Suneast River as far south as the Unclaimed Lands. With any luck, they might intercept Isi and Enna before they could reach Yasid. If not - Geric's heart dropped into his stomach - if not… he knew he could not send the guards further. Anything more and the women could be recognized and targeted. There would not be enough king's guard to protect them, and a Bayern army entering foreign lands would be a provocation of war.

Geric put his head in his hands, lost in thought. Anger overwhelmed and extinguished the heartbreak he felt at her betrayal. She had put Enna ahead of him again, ahead of Bayern. _But why?_ he thought, bitterly. _Is there more at stake than Enna's life?_

Back at the capital, Geric was depressed with helplessness and inaction. It had been three months since the king's guard had returned, exhausted and empty-handed. Three months since Geric had resumed his duties in the capital, resumed rebuilding after the war's destruction. Geric mechanically fulfilled his role as king without feeling or expression. Behind his impassive face was the terrible thought that Isi might never come home and that he might never know what befell her. There was no word, no message yet to give him hope.

He had discovered, though, that Finn was likely with them. Finn had asked to be discharged from the Forest hundred-band just after Isi and Enna had left for the Forest, and there was no sign of him anywhere.

Anger had faded, replaced by a desperate need to see her safe return. Isi's absence hung in the air, and throughout the court were whispered rumors about her disappearance. Geric had refused to reveal Isi's quest, instead insisting that she had gone to visit family in Kildenree after Enna had passed away. In an attempt to uphold this story, Geric had a contingent of king's guard and trusted servants encamped at Enna's house in the Forest. Away from the prying eyes of the capital, the soldiers' and servants' absence could maintain the pretext of their accompanying the queen to Kildenree. Their other purpose was to await Isi's return. Geric felt fairly sure that Isi would stop at Enna's house before continuing to the capital. If she would return at all.

Six months without Isi, and Geric's haggard presence was beginning to worry his advisors. He had become thin, and white and grey hairs now flecked the beard he no longer shaved. He served as Bayern king with an emptiness, a lack of passion, that strained the court.

An urgent missive arrived one day, and Geric shuffled blearily to his locked bedchamber door to answer his squire's pleading voice behind it.

"Yes?" Geric asked, cracking the door enough to take in Willem. The accusing look on Willem's face vaguely annoyed him. Shame quickly replaced the annoyance, and Geric pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger to keep himself from heading straight back to bed. _Isi would despise me now_ , he thought. It was a frequent thought.

"An urgent message," said Willem, holding out a folded slip of parchment.

"Yes, I heard that," Geric said drily, managing to keep the annoyance out of his voice. "What's it say?"

"My lord?" Willem's eyes widened with confusion.

"Read it please," said Geric, this time unable to mask his irritation. His conscience pricked him at his pettiness, and he could hardly wait to escape.

"Um, uh... yes, my lord," stammered the squire. He hesitantly broke the seal of the missive and read: "Five days south, the Silver Hart, I hope you get at least one of these, because you are soon to be a father whether you are here or not… " His voice trailed off, and his eyes flitted up to Geric. Geric blinked slowly, not sure what he was hearing. He shook his head as if to clear it, but no clarity came to him. The squire protested as Geric tried to close the door.

"My lord! Will you not - "

"No, Willem," Geric snapped. "It's not for me. I'm tired. Goodbye."

"My lord," urged the squire, jamming his foot against the door to hold it open. Geric was shocked at his forwardness enough to cease for a moment. "Please. It says it's from Enna and Isi."

"What?"

He froze momentarily, then realization made its way through his consciousness. Finding some sense of movement, Geric yanked the door open the rest of the way and snatched the missive from the stunned squire. He rapidly read the message, noting Enna's recognizable handwriting and the signature - _Enna, on behalf of Isi_. This missive was real. It was from Enna. They were alive and in Bayern. They had returned.

The parchment slipped from his trembling hands and wafted to the floor as Geric began to undergo a profound and painfully shocking experience. Wordless thoughts and emotions swirled through his mind. After months of overwhelming fear and sadness, new sensations of relief and joy struggled to surface through a smothering, lingering haze of depression. _And… and… I'm going to be a father?!_ Geric could barely even process that there was also a baby involved. After years of trying to conceive an heir, there was a baby - about to be born - and this was the first he had heard...

Geric's eyes rolled back, his knees gave way, and he keeled over.

Within the hour, the king's guard, the king's hundred-band, a contingent of court physicians and midwives, as well as kitchen staff and servants were all hastily leaving the capital for the Silver Hart five days hence. Geric led the royal caravan with a newfound energy that only somewhat tempered his shock over the entire situation.

The convoy traveled rapidly at a rough pace, but Geric was displeased with the progress when they were eventually obliged to set up camp for the night.

 _My queen is somewhere about to give birth, for gods' sakes!_ he thought furiously, glaring at the campfire his squire had built and the tents that had cropped up around him. _And I'm about to be a father_ , he thought, disbelief once again taking over his frustration. He stared at the campfire in front of him, overwhelmed… and afraid. Childbirth was hazardous. _What if I cannot get the physicians and midwives to Isi soon enough? How is Isi? How has she managed pregnancy on such a journey?... Had she known when she left?_

Geric anxiously rubbed his chin and felt the thick, coarse beard he had grown. His hair was long and tangled, no longer neatly trimmed and bound back. Abruptly, he rose, found a brush and razor and did a passable job of shaving and braiding his hair. He had brought Isi's hand mirror, and he held it up to see his handiwork. His reflection gazed back at him, and it was as though he recognized some semblance of himself for the first time in months.

The royal caravan rose at dawn to resume riding. For hours, they barrelled down the Forest road, scattering Forest folk and travelers alike. Fatigue had set in by the afternoon, and the speed of the convoy had dwindled to a weary plodding. Frustrated with the pace, Geric was about to form a smaller group to ride ahead, when he yanked his horse to a halt. The caravan stuttered to a stop behind him.

A simple Forest farm with a few grazing horses was visible through the trees. Everyone looked about confused and curious. All except Geric, who stared at a black horse restlessly standing near the door of the farmhouse as if it held the answer to world peace.

"Avocado," he muttered.

A shriek rang out from the cottage. Geric spurred his horse into a gallop to the cottage door, spooking Avlado and the other horses. Dismounting, Geric burst through the unlocked door and followed the cries until he saw Isi lying in bed, clearly in the throes of childbirth. Heart in his throat, Geric rushed to her side and dropped to his knees.

"Isi, I'm here, I'm here," he assured her repeatedly.

She clasped his hand as he pressed kisses to her face and hair.

"I've missed you," she said to Geric, as tears trickled down her cheeks. "Oh, how I've longed for you."

Geric found his voice, husky with emotion. "And I've missed you, my yellow lady."

The sky was just beginning to be illuminated by the vivid pastels of sunset when their son was born. The baby's wail and Isi's beaming face were all the assurances Geric needed to know that both were unscathed by the childbirth. Joy filled Geric, and his relief was so profound that he wept with happiness. He was finally reunited with his love, she was safe and sound, and they had a child. He wrapped his arms around them both, tears streaming down his face, unable to stop smiling. The newborn filled the cottage with the sound of his healthy lungs. Geric clumsily dried his eyes, alternating between laughter and weeping. The baby eventually quieted, mesmerized by his new world, and Isi sighed in contentment. Geric chuckled through his tears and gently stroked the baby's velvety soft cheek. He took the baby into his arms, saying to Isi with a grin, "You seem to have brought me a gift, goose girl, and I'm afraid I have nothing in return."

Isi did not return the banter. Eyes downcast, she said, "I didn't know I was with child when I left. Otherwise I would not have gone."

Geric nodded slowly, somewhat relieved, a puzzle piece falling into place.

"Geric," Isi said softly. "I'm better now, better than I've been in years. The wind no longer overwhelms me."

"How?" asked Geric, incredulous.

Isi glanced up at him with troubled eyes.

"I learned fire speech," she answered slowly, her eyes hesitating to meet his.

A rush of disbelief and horror surged through Geric.

"It's not what you think!" Isi exclaimed. "My knowledge of fire is tempered by my knowledge of wind. Each one kept at bay by the other. What I lacked before was balance. But I have that now. And so does Enna."

"Tell me about Yasid," Geric demanded quietly. He felt suddenly empty, detached from himself. The baby squirmed in the crook of his arm.

"I took Enna to Yasid against her will," Isi began slowly.

Geric felt a flicker of surprise.

"I had heard of the tata-rook, the fire worshippers in Yasid. I thought it could be a last chance to save her from burning, but we saved both of us. I know now that I would have eventually succumbed to the wind as well, suffocating and dying. It would just have taken longer than fast-burning fire."

Geric's heart squeezed tight, and Isi grasped his arm.

"But now there's no concern for that," she urged. "The tata-rook temper their fire knowledge with water-speech, but wind works just as well."

"But fire, Isi," he said, accusation heavy in his voice. He glanced down at their baby, blinking sleepily in his arms. "Fire. How could you possibly risk… You've seen what destruction fire-speech causes."

"Not with balance," Isi assured him. "I have that now. And so does Enna. That's how she recovered. Don't you see?"

Geric stared at her, his eyebrows drawn together. He did see. Isi was more calm and focused than he could ever remember, even having just given birth. No internal whirlwinds, no breezes batting about her face.

Geric felt his anger fade, relief once again taking its place. He thought of the months of sadness and desperation without her. He thought of the jealousy and frustration for Isi's devotion to Enna. He breathed in deep and closed his eyes. He could feel the soft weight of the baby he held, the gentle touch of his wife's hand on his arm. With a sigh, he let go of all the pain he felt.

"I see, my love," he said, opening his eyes. "And I am grateful."

Isi smiled at him tearfully. The baby began to fuss.

"I think our son needs a name," said Geric with a smile.

"Indeed," Isi murmured.

"How does Tusken sound?" asked Geric. "For your father."

Isi's eyes were shining. "Truly?"

"Tusken it is."

"Tusken Sinath Geric…"

The baby began to cry in earnest.

"The baby seems to object to my name," said Geric. "Let's leave it at Sinath."

Isi reached for their son and cuddled him close. "He'll honor both his grandfathers."

The baby shrieked.

"Not at the moment he wouldn't," Geric chuckled. He kneeled down by the bed and beckoned the nurse to come and help Isi with feeding the baby. The crying ceased, the quiet of the cottage broken only by the restless court assembled outside.

"Did you bring a whole hundred-band? Bayern's Own" asked Isi.

Geric nodded, and Isi swatted him on the arm. "You did not!"

"Did, too," he assured her. "Of course I would."

"Of course you would."

They ceased talking to gaze at the nursing newborn. Geric's heart swelled with happiness, thrilled that he was at last a father. So dearly had he wished for a child, and now his son was here. If only, if only this baby would be the first of many. But perhaps that would be too much to hope for.

"Geric," Isi began hesitantly. "I would like to make Enna a member of your hundred band."

Geric froze for a moment, thoughts racing. _Could I do that for Enna? After everything?_ His eyes slid to Isi's face, watching his reaction. He reminded himself that he had let go of that pain surrounding Enna and nodded. Seeing Isi's face light up at his decision heartened him. Taking a deep breath, Geric smiled, relieved he had passed his own test.

Talone was summoned and informed of Enna's new role as one of Bayern's Own. He nodded, smiling as he observed the new crown prince. Isi pressed the baby into Talone's arms, and he gently swayed back and forth, humming under his breath, thinking of how he had once carried a crown princess back in Kildenree.

Isi's eyes slid shut after Talone left them, and Geric let her sleep as he acquainted himself with his son. He touched the tiny fingers and toes, the wisps of dark hair so like his own. The happiness was almost too much to bear. A clatter from outside wakened Isi, and she called for Enna and Finn to be fetched. Geric braced himself for a moment, but then relaxed. All was well. There would be no more fiery destruction.

Enna and Finn appeared in the doorway, and Isi beckoned them closer.

"A boy," Geric said, hesitating for a moment before placing the newborn in Enna's arms. "Named after Isi's father - Tusken."

"Tusken," Enna repeated softly.

"If it had been a girl, we would have called the baby Enna-Isilee," said Isi.

"Oh, there'll be others," said Enna confidently, and Geric felt his heart swell, as a broad smile spread across his face. _Perhaps there_ will _be others,_ he thought joyfully. He drew close to Isi, dropping to his knees beside the bed. Taking her hands in his, he pressed kisses to her fingers.

After Enna and Finn left, Geric laid next to his goose girl, their baby between them, and they talked quietly, sharing all that had happened when they had been apart. The baby slept, each of his tiny hands grasping a forefinger from each of his parents. Geric felt his heart swell with joy, and a sense of serenity, for the first time in years, settled over him. The last vestiges of betrayal washed away. Reunited with his wife, their son nestled between them, Geric was home.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! You may have noticed that I switched the timing a little at the end. Enna was awarded Bayern's Own just prior to Tusken being born, but that worked less well for my story. I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for your patience!


End file.
